Kissed a girl (Adarity)
by RarityLoveMLP
Summary: Adagio es una chica la cual ta todos conocemos, o miento?, esta chica duda sobre si esta enamorada o no de su enemiga Rarity, para saber mas sobre estas dos chicas lee este fic nwn
Login | Sign UpFanFiction | unleash your imagination

Seleccionar idioma ▼

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

CartoonsMy Little Pony

Follow/Fav **El sol se pone ahora**

By: Sg91

Tras los acontecimientos acaecidos en el Instituto Canterlot, Sunset Shimmer trata de volver a encajar y ser aceptada, pero la vida no se lo va a poner fácil. Quizás la amistad pueda ayudarla. Más detalles dentro, después del prólogo.

Rated: Fiction T - Spanish - Drama/Friendship - Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer - Chapters: 15 - Words: 86,215 - Reviews: 111 - Favs: 32 - Follows: 23 - Updated: Oct 17, 2013 - Published: Jul 3, 2013 - Status: Complete - id: 9452880

\+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 15 Next

-Por fin ha acabado…

Y es que la reparación de la dichosa fachada la había tomado mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, aunque era algo previsible; una estudiante de bachillerato y dos más de primaria no eran la mejor opción para una obra de albañilería que requería la presencia de, al menos, un experto en el tema. Pero claro, tampoco podía llevarle la contraria a la vicedirectora Luna, que fue a la que se le ocurrió. Por un lado lo entendía, ya que fue culpa suya todo lo que sucedió, pero por otro… lo vio un poco cruel.

-¡Sunset!

La aludida se dio la vuelta y vio a un grupo de cinco chicas acercándose a ella; una de pelo rosa y esponjoso comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-¡Nos hemos enterado que ya has terminado con la fachada! ¡Buen trabajo, Sunset, ha quedado niquelada!

-Eh… gracias, Pinkie…-murmuró ella, mirando a otro lado.

-No te sientas mal, dulzura, los errores se enmiendan. Ya hablamos de eso…-comentó una chica con sombrero de vaquero y marcado acento sureño.

-Lo sé, Applejack, lo sé… pero por aquí no he recibido demasiadas atenciones últimamente-suspiró Sunset, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a un grupito de estudiantes que la miraban con desdén.

-Dales tiempo, querida, si les enseñas que no tienen por qué guardarte rencor, se portarán bien contigo… tu mochila.

-Gracias, Rarity…

Ya era el fin de jornada y muchos estudiantes volvían a casa, salvo los que se quedaban en la residencia; Sunset y las demás se fueron caminando calle abajo, dejando atrás el instituto Canterlot. La chica de pelo rojo y amarillo con ojos azules soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió una de ellas, de pelo rosa claro y ojos azules.

-No es nada, Fluttershy… bueno, andaba pensando que… quizás no me merezca nada de esto, os habéis portado tan bien conmigo…

-Oh, pero ya hablamos de eso… Twilight nos pidió que te enseñáramos acerca de la amistad, y eso hemos hecho…

-Pero después de todo lo que os he hecho… fui yo quien os separó…-recordó ella, temblándole el labio.

-Eso ya es cosa del pasado, lo que importa es el ahora, lo que estás haciendo y lo que vas a hacer. Le prometimos a Twilight que te enseñaríamos todo lo que podamos y lo vamos a cumplir. Anímate, mujer…-la dijo una chica con el pelo multicolor.

-Rainbow tiene razón, querida, no pienses más en eso… por cierto, solo queda una semana para los exámenes ¿cómo lo llevas?

En ese momento, Sunset sintió como si su estómago se vaciara de golpe, mareándose al instante.

-Oh, Dios… ¿¡Ya?! ¿¡Pues como quieres que lo lleve?! ¡No lo llevo, directamente! ¡Con las malditas obras no he tenido tiempo de estudiar! ¡No tengo apuntes, no tengo nada!-masculló, poniéndose nerviosa.

-No pasa nada, nosotras te dejamos los apuntes…-murmuró Fluttershy, en voz muy baja.

-¡Y los trabajos, y las prácticas! Me estoy mareando…-anunció ella, sentándose en un banco.

Entre todas trataron de calmarla un poco; Fluttershy la dio un poco de agua y Rarity sacó varios cuadernos.

-Tengo aquí los apuntes de historia, filosofía y lengua, está todo así que no te preocupes; para mañana puedo traerte los de español, matemáticas y economía…

-Gracias Rarity, me apañaré como pueda…-murmuró Sunset, cogiéndolos y guardándolos en su mochila.

Una vez que se sintió mejor continuaron andando hasta llegar a un cruce, donde ella y las demás se separaron; Sunset se despidió de ellas y siguió su camino todo recto, dejando escapar otro suspiro. Era cierto que después de todo lo que había pasado quizás se mereciera un poco de escarmiento, pero realmente quería cambiar, ser mejor persona… ser mejor poni. Porque eso es lo que ella es, y nada cambiaria eso; recordó entonces por qué llegó hasta allí, dándola más motivos para dudar.

Después de varios minutos más caminando, llegó hasta una pequeña casa en una urbanización lineal, pero con lo que se encontró con algo que venía siendo habitual de un tiempo a esa parte. Toda la pared frontal de la misma se encontraba cubierta por tomates chafados y podridos, además de otros vegetales de los más variados; Sunset bajó la cabeza, dejando escapar otro hondo suspiro.

-Otra vez…

Entró un momento en la casa y al poco rato salió con un cubo y una bayeta; la mojó bien y comenzó a limpiar la pared. En eso estaba cuando una voz grave y potente la hizo saltar del susto.

-¿¡Otra vez?! ¡Maldita sea niña, ya es la cuarta en esta semana!

-¡Señor Morris! Yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad, estaba limpiándola…

-¡Sí, claro, para que mañana esté igual! ¡Mira niña, me da igual cuanto te odien, pero te recuerdo que esa es mi casa! ¿¡Vale?! ¡Más te vale dejarla como los chorros del oro!

-Sí, señor Morris…

-¡Y dile a tus amorosos amigos que dejen de atentar contra la propiedad privada, si tienes problemas allá te los compongas, pero que la casa no pague tu mierda! ¿¡Está claro?!

-Sí, señor Morris…

-¡Pues más brío a esa bayeta!

El señor Morris, quizás el casero con más mala leche a ese lado de Pine Creek; Sunset era su piedra en el zapato, y para ella también. Si no fuera porque le debe un mes entero, dejaría con viento fresco el barrio, pero no podía en ese momento, y menos aún después de lo que había pasado.

Una vez que la fachada estuvo limpia de nuevo, entró en la casa y vació el cubo en la pileta de la cocina; luego se dirigió al salón y estuvo echando un vistazo a los apuntes que Rarity la había dejado, para hacerse una idea aproximada de lo que la esperaba. El temario de historia estaba compuesto por un total de diez temas, el de filosofía consistía en tres libros del tamaño de ladrillos y las frases de sintaxis de lengua se amontonaban en pilas.

-Voy a suspender…-pensó, abatida.

En ese justo momento algo estalló delante de ella, dándola otro susto tremendo.

-¿¡Pero qué?!

El cristal de la ventana se encontraba roto de buenas a primeras, y algo rebotó en los cuadernos, tirándolos al suelo. Sunset se agachó y vio una piedra de un tamaño considerable, con una nota atada con un cordel.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa ventana me va a costar un riñón!-masculló, cogiendo la piedra.

Desató la nota y la desplegó, en ella había escrita una sola palabra: "Apestas". Sunset apretó la piedra con rabia, saliendo afuera para ver si veía al gracioso, pero no vio a nadie; observó el agujero en el cristal, sintiendo como el mundo se derrumbaba sobre ella.

-Como se entere el señor Morris, me guillotina…

Entró de nuevo en casa, haciendo trocitos la nota y tirando la piedra fuera; notaba como un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo cierto escozor en los ojos. Se dirigió a su habitación, abriendo un baúl en el cual estuvo rebuscando algo entre las tantas cosas que tenía; sacó entonces un sobre blanco, con una serie de fotos dentro, en las que aparecía ella como la unicornio que era, junto con un gran alicornio blanco. Dio la vuelta a la foto, en la cual se podía leer: "Buscando algo mejor".

-¿Mejor? Mejor, y una mierda…-farfulló por lo bajo.

Echó el sobre dentro del baúl, antes de hacerse un ovillo y dejando escapar las lágrimas; no podía más, sentía que iba a estallar, por lo que lo soltó todo. Antes regia el instituto con mano de hierro, ahora todos la despreciaban y la odiaban; antes hacía valer su autoridad y se hacía respetar, ahora ni eso. Quería culpar a Twilight, odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo; fue ella quien la dio su amistad y la trató como una más, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Fue ella quien pidió a quien ahora eran sus amigas que cuidaran de ella. Todo era culpa suya, desde el principio. Y eso la dio más motivos para llorar.

* * *

Después de ver Equestria Girls pensé que Sunset como personaje no estaba del todo bien aprovechado; además, me gustó bastante como tal, y no sé si será porque soy un trozo de pan o qué, pero la verdad es que me dio mucha pena, por lo que decidí que se merecía una oportunidad, así como Trixie tuvo la suya. Como apenas han explicado nada, trataré de dar una versión plausible y, de paso, tapar los agujeros que la película muestra en todo momento. Y este es el prólogo, decidme que os ha parecido, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 15 Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Post Review As

FanFiction

FictionPress

Google

Facebook

Twitter

Amazon

Email

Actions

Add to Community

Report Abuse

Share

Google+

Twitter

Tumblr

Facebook

Follow/Favorite

\+ Follow

* * *

Story Writer

\+ Favorite

* * *

Story Writer

Close Working... Save

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top

Texto original Sugiere una traducción mejor


End file.
